


Entitled to Worship

by CondorBoH



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BIG LADY, Body Worship, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Monster Girl, Yall now how HUGE Gorgon is right, a small amount, like REALLY big
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondorBoH/pseuds/CondorBoH
Summary: Avengers can't feel love in the way normal people, or even Servants can. But Gorgon was a goddess, so at the very least, she understands worship.What better way to show how much you love the big purple snake?





	Entitled to Worship

Gudako’s eyes were closed as she placed kiss after kiss upon her lover’s thigh, gradually working her way up. Were they a normal couple, that act would be simple and easy to complete, but with Gorgon’s size into account she had a lot of work ahead of her. Not that she minded. Her Goddess loved it.

The negative of loving an Avenger, a monster barely clinging to a human shape, was that they weren’t truly capable of acknowledging that love. Too wrapped up on their hatred…  
But Gorgon was a goddess. Even if she didn’t understand love, devotion, romance… she understood worship. So that is what Gudako did. Every day for weeks on end, worshipping the gorgeous woman’s body and blackened heart.

As she crawled naked upon Gorgon’s massive thigh she risked a look up to her face. She was sitting up, relaxing, trying to ignore her ‘pet’ at work, but Gudako felt the warmth in her skin, the feeling of her heart beating faster and the occasional gasps as she made love to the monster’s sensitive inner thighs… So cute.  
Though she’d never say that out loud, risking the monster’s wrath was out of the question. 

She felt Gorgon shift slightly, and a familiar sensation press against her crotch. Gudako gasped as one of the monstrous snakes that made up her lover’s hair slithered its way between their bodies, parting her lower lips and sliding between her breasts.  
“Hello there~”, she whispered, sitting up and hugging the snake close, sparing another glance to Gorgon’s face. Ignoring her, again. Boo. Gudako pressed her lips to the creature’s maw, extending her tongue and tasting its mouth. Both the demonic serpents and Gorgon herself tasted the same, she would never tire of it. But she so wished her goddess would deign to place a kiss on her lips…

Another serpent wound its way around her body. She began to stroke it, leaning over to kiss the other one’s maw, breathlessly moaning when its entirely un-reptilian tongue forced its way into her mouth. Gudako’s reverie didn’t last long, as a deep growl gasp from Gorgon caused her snakes to retract. A reminder that the human skin she was touching was just a cover. The deep, commanding voice of Gorgon made her quiver with excitement, her smile never leaving her face.  
“Pet, stop playing with those things and please me. Do you want me to eat you?”

“Yes, my goddess.”  
The reply was easy, practiced. Gudako knew that the Avenger only snapped at her because she was jealous of her own serpents. It was kind of funny, since they were a part of her own body. Keeping her musings to herself, she crept up Gorgon’s body, arms wrapping around her belly. Gudako was careful where she stepped, if she slipped it would be embarrassing, but if she touched her goddess’ nethers without her permission then things would be stressful. She was always oh so unkind when her pet acted without permission.

Gudako began to kiss and kneed Gorgon’s belly, just as the woman herself took to reclining further. Unable to stop herself, Gudako rushed forward, clinging to her lover’s breasts as soon as she could. This was heaven! Even with the threat of being devoured, this was what she lived for. The softness, the firmness, how big they were. She could fit between them, kneed them both…  
Ah, she loved this.

She started to kiss and nip the tender flesh of Gorgon’s breasts, always avoiding the nipples, starting from the outer edges and moving slowly in. It was painstakingly slow, and she ignored every cute noise her lover made as she went. Gudako moaned to herself as she ground her crotch into the flesh beneath her, as she lovingly caressed and kissed Gorgon’s wonderful breasts. Even in her smaller form they were still huge! So wonderful to caress and feel. Divine, literally! She forced herself up a bit more, putting her mouth to Gorgon’s nipple and beginning to suckle. It took effort to fit all of it into her mouth, she remembered struggling the first time she tired this but…

Now she practically felated Gorgon’s nipple, worshipping it as much as she did the breast it was attached to. Before long there was a new taste present, a liquid springing into her mouth and greedily gulped down. The time Gorgon spent as a vessel for the Primordial Mother left its mark on her, a maternal trait that Gudako so adored.

Before she could indulge any further, she found Gorgon’s hand curl around her. She nuzzled lovingly into the clawed hand, planting a kiss or two on its joints. It didn’t matter where, she had to just kiss her goddess. To make her understand who much she adored her, worshipped her. Gudako couldn’t help but smile as she saw how red the Avenger’s face had become, or how moist both of their loins were, or how heavy Gorgon’s breaths had become. Simple ‘worship’ would not satisfy her now.

“Come here, pet…”

She was in for a long night… and couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> AY YO THIS IS SELF INDULGENT cause I like big huge ladies and titty milk, get used to that from me.


End file.
